


Bleeding Out

by cheetoskittle



Series: Knight Shots [1]
Category: LEGO Nexo Knights
Genre: Gen, I can’t tag, Sad Ending, Suicidal Thoughts, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 08:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheetoskittle/pseuds/cheetoskittle
Summary: Sometimes, when you die, you get to spectate the lives of the living that once surrounded you.But occasionally, like now, the lives of the living can change in ways you thought impossible- and there’s nothing you can do...Except watch.





	Bleeding Out

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic in this freakin fandom and it’s this, I’m sorry

If there was one thing he could’ve done over, Clay would’ve gone  _right_.

If he hadn’t gone left, maybe, just maybe, he’d be alive right now.

Maybe, he would’ve been able to  _save_ his team.

But no. He’d gone left. He’d gone left, and in that moment, everything had changed.

Clay had never imagined it would’ve come to that. Face to face with the only evil he’d ever needed to really defeat, the one evil that defeating would give his life  _purpose_ again, and he’d. Gone. Left.

When he should’ve gone right.

Clay should’ve snuck past the soldiers, the ones whose helmets trapped them in a haze of  _destroy destroy destroy_ , where he’d have been able to go behind the enemy.

If he’d gone behind the enemy, he would’ve been able to live long enough to defeat it. Whatever that thing was, it would’ve been gone.

But he’d gone left. He’d gone left, on impulse alone, and in that second had squandered his only chance to save the realm, the kingdom, his  _team_. 

There was nothing, in his whole life, that he would’ve done differently, except that he would’ve gone right.

The last thing he saw before going was his brother. Fletcher had wanted his to stay, he’d wanted him to  _live_ \- but he couldn’t, because he’d gone left.

He’d gone left, past the castle top garden, directly in front of the evil. 

Clay had been shot straight through the heart. 

One-hundred times.

Because he’d gone left.

Fletcher had pleaded, BEGGED for him to please, please stay because they needed him.

But he’d gone left.

He’d gone left when he should’ve gone right and now he was paying the consequence.

 

Now Clay was watching his teammate’s funeral. 

He should’ve been able to save her.

Macy shouldn’t have died.

But she did.

The whole kingdom, the realm itself was in a state of grief. Their only heir to the throne was  _gone_.

Just like that.

Clay had replayed the scene over and over again. Being a spirit, watching over the realm, he had that privilege. And every replay, every other outcome where he’d gone right- Macy had lived.

Because he had lived.

Because he’d been able to deflect the bullet, the flaming bullet shot by a soldier. It would’ve shot her straight through the head.

In this outcome it did.

How many outcomes were there where everyone was fine, where everyone lived?

There were countless possibilities.

In every single one, Clay hadn’t gone left.

He’d gone right.

Clay didn’t want to count how many times he’d told himself that he was the most stupid person in the realm. There were too many to count- and yet it still wasn’t enough to measure what he felt.

Nothing went how it should’ve.

 

Axl’s was the next funeral he was forced to watch.

It was funny how things were like dominoes- when Macy died, the realm was launched into a state of chaos. There was nobody else to  _lead_. The king and queen had been the first to die during the first siege- the one that had taken Clay’s life.

Where he’d practicalky taken his own life.

The realm was in pieces.

Because why? Because he hadn’t been there to deflect the bullet- because he hadn’t gone right.

Axl had been killed in a raid on the castle. Since the Fortrex had been destroyed, second siege in, the knights had resorted to hiding in the castle.

There were no soldiers left by now; the evil had long since migrated to the other parts of Knighton.

Citizens of the once peaceful realm had killed Axl in an attempt to take his armor for protection in an upcoming siege on the evil.

Pushed him out the tallest window.

There was no body to bury.

Clah couldn’t eat to watch the funeral. How could he, when his remaining teammates, Lance and Aaron, were falling apart at the seams?

How could he even  _begin_ with Lance and Aaron?

 

They’d been through so much. Nothing could compare to what they’d lost in the span of SIX MONTHS. 

Everything.

As far as they were concerned, they’d lost everything.

Lance hadn’t seen his sister since the second siege. Izzy had been taken by the citizens, for ‘protection’, as they’d said as they dragged her away, kicking and screaming.

Aaron didn’t think any of his family was alive at this point. Grindstead had been overtaken by gangs, slaughtering anyone who dared to trespass in their stolen land.

Including the people who lived there.

The only people they lived for were each other, the only team they knew. Hamletta had been stolen for food weeks ago.

Clay wasn’t sure they’d live to the end of the week.

 

In the end, when nothing was left in the world for Clay to look at, when the evil had destroyed everything he’d ever known to love, he wanted to end it all.

But he couldn’t.

How could you end it all when it was already over for you?

He’d been a GHOST the last years the realm had left.

There was nothing to do except wait until he could, somehow, see his friends again. Maybe, like he’d always imagined, in another life.

But how could he face them when he KNEW it was all his fault?

It was his fault.

Because he hadn’t gone right. 


End file.
